1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to image processing apparatuses and methods, and programs and recording media used therewith, and in particular, to an image processing apparatus and method for providing a user with a more realistic image corresponding to the user's viewpoint, and to a program and recording medium used therewith.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, technology that combines images obtained by digital still cameras and computer graphics (CG) has been advanced. For example, CG has become capable of performing image composition in a form controlling the depth of field of an image to be displayed. In addition, the assignee of the present invention has already proposed a technology (e.g., see Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-161838) that, depending on a user's viewpoint, provides an actually captured image viewed from that viewpoint.
However, the related art has a problem in that a realistic image cannot be composed since a resultant unnatural image is generated, such as an image showing that things positioned at different distances look clear. Also, the technology disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 2002-161833 causes a problem in that a realistic image cannot be provided since it is not considered which point is in focus in the field of vision of a user.